1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and in particular to control of power states in computer systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and data processing system configuration that enable control of the power states in a BladeCenter™ environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for more efficient processing systems has lead to the growth of multi-component computer systems. These computer systems often include components such as servers, hard drives, and peripheral devices stored in vertical racks, integrated into a freestanding chassis device. Also, as enterprises grow, requiring more computer power and less space consumption, the need for more streamlined computing resources is apparent. International Business Machines (IBM) Corp. of Armonk, N.Y., has developed the IBM BladeCenter™ and ClientBlades™, which bundles computing systems into a compact operational unit. The IBM eServer BladeCenter™ provides the streamlined computing resources desired by the various enterprises.
The BladeCenter™ is a consolidation of servers into a compact, more manageable environment. The BladeCenter™ chassis provides slots for desktop blades or ClientBlades™ that are composed of a processor, memory, hard disk storage, and firmware. Remote BladeCenters™ support client environments in which the client desktop operating system and all applications run on ClientBlades™. The BladeCenter™ centrally manages all client computers. ClientBlades™ host end-user sessions by providing computing power and storage, while the user performs input and output tasks via interaction with a thin client device.
One drawback to existing implementations of the ClientBlade™ environment is that the ClientBlade™ does not enable a remote user(s) to conveniently manage many of the power state activities of the ClientBlade™. Currently, changing a ClientBlade™ power state to the sleep state is completed by a program, which monitors the time of inactivity of the remote user's operating system. Once the pre-set amount of time of inactivity expires, signals requesting the sleep power state are transmitted to the ClientBlade™, where the power state changes to the sleep state. Remote users may also control power states of a ClientBlade™ from a remote computer if the remote computer utilizes an operating system, such as Windows XP™. The operating system of the remote computer communicates with the operating system of the ClientBlade™ to control the power states of the ClientBlade™. Methods exist that allow an end user to control the on and off power state of the ClientBlade™. However, there is currently no convenient way to access the various other power states (e.g., sleep state and hibernate state). Thus, while the on/off power state changes are supported, there are many disadvantages to the current process when considering the inaccessibility of an end user to controlling the other power states of the ClientBlade™.
Existing server blade and ClientBlade™ power state management operations are useful and provide secure server usage. However, in the remote desktop environment, there is a need for an end user or administrator to be able to remotely control each of the different power states of the ClientBlade™.